1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, a program, an information providing apparatus, an information providing method, and an information processing system.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, content-related information related to content (e.g., program content) provided by a provider is introduced in radio and TV listings in newspapers, TV magazines, and the like. In the introduction, there is provided text information which serves as information for confirming when and which content is provided. It is difficult, however, to find the content which the viewer/listener wants to watch or listen to, because the text information does not include visual information such as a photograph that indicates the substance of the content and a photograph or a logo of the cast involved in the content.
The same can be said with regard to an EPG (Electronic Program Guide) displayed on a TV set. That is, the information related to the content is also displayed in small letters on the electronic program guide, and hence, the viewer/listener may not find or may lose the content which the viewer/listener wants to watch or listen to, which is inconvenient.
Further, there are disclosed various technologies for displaying content-related information (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-005260).